What If?
by foreverforks
Summary: What if Remus had another chance to live but as Seymour Konstantin? Would he stay with Tonks as a rebellious sixteen-year old transfer from Durmstrang? Or will he find new love? AU
1. An End

AN: Hey! This is a collaboration. Just so you know, Seymour Konstantin is an OC of ours (a very hot one, mind you) whose soul we took away for ourselves just for the purpose of this story.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1**

**An End**

"Maybe tonight the great werewolf, Remus Lupin, will finally die," Rodolphus Lestrange sneered. 'Tonight' was the night of the fight at the Department of Mysteries.

When Snape was told of Harry's vision, he immediately alerted the Order. He knew that with whatever Harry inherited from James; Harry would immediately go to the Ministry and attack.

And that's what brought Remus Lupin here—a werewolf who taught DADA at Hogwarts for one year, in the Ministry's Department of Mysteries, fighting Rodolphus Lestrange, a Death Eater.

"No way in hell, Lestrange," Remus growled.

"We'll see about that."

Lestrange and Remus sent an array of curses at each other.

Meanwhile, the others were having their own troubles. Sirius Black was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus' wife. Hermione was doing Dolohov. Moody was blasting Lucius Malfoy and some masked Death Eater out of his way. They all had full concentration as they fought their own battles—something Remus failed to have when he spared a glance at Tonks.

Tonks was dueling with Yaxley. She was sending lethal curse after lethal curse at Yaxley as she dodged his. Her currently black hair bounced as she dodged them. Her face was flushed from excitement and focus.

_She's so beautiful—even in the midst of battle, _Remus thought subconsciously.

At the same as this thought, Tonks sent a stunning spell towards Yaxley and it hit him. As he fell, Tonks looked at Remus and her eyes widened. Remus had no time to wonder about what troubled Tonks—he had his own Death Eater to handle.

As he looked back at Lestrange, he noticed something that wasn't there before—a flashing green light rushing his way.

"Get out!" Professor Weltz exclaimed as he sent a grey-haired young man out of his classroom. Professor Weltz was one of the oldest teachers in Durmstrang and he wasn't exactly the most clear-eyed dwarf in Eastern Europe, but that _had_ to be big enough for him to notice.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say," the boy replied in a very annoyed tone. He wasn't exactly the one who started the "mess", but he did have a personal "touch" to "it". After all, he was the most infamous mischief maker in Durmstrang. If there was a mess, mischief or whatever, you don't have to think to figure out that he has a hand in the problem.

He was, is, and will always be a trouble-maker. Then again, he wouldn't be doing this if not for all the pressure on his shoulders and the militaristic curriculum of this school. He _wanted_ to get out of there. That's why he's doing this, acting all rebellious and spunky just to get "expelled" so he can just go somewhere that's not Durmstrang.

His plan was foolproof. There can't be a loop hole, right?

The next day, everything was the same routine. Class, friends, scheming, getting caught—the usual. It was getting boring. Not that he cared, really. After all, his plan was working and he can get out of there soon.

The day passed by as he patiently awaited the time of his "freedom".

"Are you serious gonna do it, Sey?" a friend of his asked. The boys could only look at his friend blankly.

"Oh, Okay…" his friend said as he left.

Nighttime came and he had just left Headmaster Karkaroff's office. He was told that he was to be transferred as requested by the teacher's and his own parents. Maybe because the teachers wanted to pass the burden of having the boy within their grounds. The boy thought of how everyone would react. He never really was like _this. _ He always had remarkable grades but he balanced it out with his unbelievable wickedness.

"Whoot," the boy hooted as he gradually underwent a case of hysterics.

He was insanely joyous as he went to Durmstrang's Clock Tower, the highest spot in the area. He saw the Astronomy Club's "viewing" equipment. He schemed a final act before his freedom—a final form of tomfoolery.

_CRASH!_

_CRASH!_

_CRASH!_

Sounds of shattered glass and metal hitting metal would be heard throughout the Alma matter. Students and teachers sprang from their beds, some panicking, and some looking for the source.

When the teachers took a look at the site of the incident, they found a bloody body surrounded by metal from telescopes and glass and metal from the windows and the clock itself of the huge Clock Tower.

A teacher checked on the boy's condition and said that he still had a pulse. A faint one, at that.

By morning, the incident's site had all been cleaned up. Curiously, though, when the people cast the repairing spell, nothing happened. Everything that was there were nothing but illusions and the sounds were conjured and made from nothing but modified "firecrackers".

The people of Durmstrang were surprised when they saw the Clock Tower with no damage at all, as the sun gradually revealed the trick that had been pulled on them.

The boy was brought to St. Mungo's, since his parents had connections with the best healers there. He was diagnosed to have undergone a comatose due to excessive damage to the skull and heavy signs of depression. His parents asked for his recovery and survival but the healers said he had very little chance of survival, but they'd do the best they could.

Summer came and it was the end of the school year. The trees at St. Mungo's were already wilting because of the heat. A soul left the world—and a soul looking for a new place rejoined the world.


	2. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2**

**A New Beginning**

A month passed since Seymour Konstantin was confined in St. Mungo's by reason of coma and his pulse had suddenly begun to bounce.

"Sir, the patient!" one of the healer's assistants who was designated to take care for him shouted as he ran out of the room to look for the healer.

"Huh? Where am I?" Remus said as he started to come to his senses.

_What?, _he thought as he examined the room. _St. Mungo's? Why?_

_My hands look like they're still sixteen. I don't have my mustache, _Remus thought as he stroked his face and checked his hands.

_Last thing I remember, we were rescuing Harry and his friends in the Department of Mysteries._

"I don't know what's happening right now but I don't see anyone from the Order here. Where are they?"

Remus was pulled from his thoughts as a healer came rushing into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Konstantin! You're awake," the healer said, eyes wide.

"Pardon?" Remus said politely. Did he hear the healer say Konstantin?

"I'm glad to see you awake, Mr. Konstantin. I mean, after a month—" the healer was able to say before Remus interrupted him.

"Excuse me, healer…?"

"Harolds."

"Well, healer Harolds, I believe that you've the wrong room."

"What _ever _do you mean, Mr. Konstantin?" the healer said, eyebrows raised so high, you wouldn't be able to see them anymore.

Remus arched an eyebrow. He was about to tell the healer, _I'm not this Konstantin character you speak of—maybe you should be in St. Mungo's as a patient._

Well, that didn't happen just because he saw his reflection on the glass windows of his hospital room.

What he saw—was nothing he looked like before.

_I look like a teenager. What in the name of Merlin?_

And then, he promptly fainted.

Remus Lupin woke up to the sound of whispering.

"I really don't know what happened Amelia. Your son just went bonkers on me," he heard Healer Harolds say. Then, he heard sobs.

"Don't worry, love. I'm sure Seymour was just in shock or maybe he was just fooling around," a male voice said.

"Why don't we just wait until he wakes up?" Healer Harolds uttered tiredly.

Remus, now awake, took his time to think about what happened. He wasn't about to let those people know he was awake before formulating a plan.

_Okay, so I must be known as Seymour Konstantin. From my reflection, I look like a sixteen year old boy with grey hair and purplish grey eyes _and _I have no mustache. The two people with Healer Harolds must be my parents—Seymour Konstantin's parents anyway._

"Mum? Dad?" he finally said.

_Calling them Mum and Dad should be safe enough._

"Oh, Seymour!" Amelia said. She came rushing to the boy she thought to be her son and hugged him.

_This is going to be a long day, _Remus thought with a sigh.

"Okay, son. You should go to your room now. You need to rest."

"Thanks, dad," Remus said as he made his way to the flight of stairs—slowly, of course. Hell, he didn't even know where his bloody room was! When he was halfway up he heard Amelia—mum!—speak.

"I'll go with him, Richard."

Remus stopped climbing at this and waited for his mum. When she reached him, neither uttered a word. Amelia just took her son in her arms and proceeded to lead him to his room.

His room turned out to be—terrific. It was organized—probably because of his mum. It had white walls, with complicated silver flower designs embossed all over it. The bed in the center of it was king-sized with white sheets and silver pillow casings. The room had other furniture like a closet and a bedside table. Both were painted white with touches of grey and black. There was also a bookcase with _tons _of books. It was painted grey and the books were covered in white. The titles were written in black. Remus also saw a white door that probably led to a private bathroom.

Come to think of it, the whole room was painted with only white, grey and black—save for the pillowcases which were silver.

Remus was alright with all these, though—he was ecstatic! He had to restrain himself from jumping from joy. In his past life, he'd been nothing but poor. After getting bitten by Greyback, his life became hell—save for his Hogwarts days. Now—he was given a chance to live another life. Somewhere in his brain, he felt guilt. Guilt at living a life meant for another. This part of his brain was—well, miniscule.

He _will_ live this life. He _will_ become Seymour Konstantin. Hey, maybe he could even help his old friends while he was at it.

With these concluding thoughts, he turned to his mum.

"Thanks mum! You should go now. I'm sure that I'm not the only one tired around here," he said to her, a wide grin on his face.

"Okay, then. Sleep well, love."

Remus—now, Seymour—hugged his mum one last time before he let her go. When she was gone, he walked to the white bed and flopped down on it. He didn't bother to explore that night. He grabbed a silver pillow, closed his eyes, and let himself drift to dreamland.


End file.
